Recently, touchscreen interfaces have been increasingly applied to display apparatuses. In the case of the touchscreen interface, a user may more easily perform handwriting, figure drawing, or the like as compared with that of a keypad interface.
On the screen of the touchscreen interface based on a figure drawing function, input tools, such as a drawing input tool, an erasing input tool, a coloring input tool, or the like, may be displayed on a menu window. The user may select a drawing input tool from the menu window to draw a figure, may select a coloring input tool to fill color in the drawn figure, or may select an erasing input tool from the menu window to erase the drawn figure.